


Nine Men went to a Bar

by orphan_account



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Dancing, Late at Night, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s been another successful day for the RED team; they’ve won and got their paycheck AND an extra day off to do whatever (no crimes). They decided as a team, excluding Sniper and Spy, to use the extra day off to go into town, Teufort, and celebrate at the local bar.





	Nine Men went to a Bar

**Author's Note:**

> I found this unfinished fanfiction on my computer so i whipped up an ending and decided to post it for the internet to enjoy. i actually tried with this one... well the beginning anyways, you can tell where I gave up at the end

It’s been another successful day for the RED team; they’ve won and got their paycheck AND an extra day off to do whatever (no crimes). They decided as a team, excluding Sniper and Spy, to use the extra day off to go into town, Teufort, and celebrate at the local bar. Spy insisted on staying at the base while they leave and “waste their life away” but that wasn’t good enough, so he ended up standing in the corner watching as all his teammates dance and drink…. Beside Sniper. Spy knew the bushman was a quiet one, not much for this kind of stuff, so it was no surprise to see Sniper sitting and watching too.

Spy had better things to do then to stand in a corner of an old, broken down bar, looking like a 12 year old at a junior high dance. He could be reading his French magazines, drinking his wine, hell, he could even be training and that’d be better than what he was doing now. He decided that he was bored enough and went to sit next to the lone Australian, but before he could even stand properly, the little Texan beat him to it and dragged Sniper to the others. Well great, now he’s the only awkward one there. Everyone was drinking and dancing and hell, even Sniper had joined them. Spy just sighed and sat where the Australian used to be sitting. He leaned his head on his arm and decided to catch some Z’s, they wouldn’t notice. They’re too busy drinking like there’s no tomorrow. Spy fell asleep right when he closed his eyes. It doesn’t take much for him to sleep, but he could wake up to the slightest sound. 5 minutes into sleeping and he felt someone pull him up on his feet, he woke up due to the sudden position change and stumbled to keep balance.

“Hey! Watch it!” He warned as he tried to regain his balance. Once he was able to keep his balance and looked up at the one who had his hand and it was none other than Sniper. He looks sober, not wasted or anything.  
“Let go of my hand will ya, bushman?”  
“Mmmmmm, no” He spun Spy and started dancing with him. Spy went along with it, no matter how much he wanted to go back to sleeping.  
“Ya just looked bored over there mate.”  
“I was trying to sleep,” Spy hissed.  
“Look, I don’t want to be here as much as you do mate, but we’re stuck here, so why not make the best of it.” Sniper gave Spy a small smile as he dipped him. Spy sighed,  
“Fine, only because I’m stuck here.” Spy didn’t want to admit it but he thought Sniper couldn’t dance, at least not like this. He thought it was kinda nice. What wasn’t nice was the fact that Spy had no damn clue what was playing on the broken radio, he couldn’t hear it, but apparently, Sniper could so Spy just followed his moves, hoping not to mess up. After the song was over the two mercenaries walked over to the bar and sat next to each other. Sniper ordered beer, but Spy didn’t.  
“You are a decent dancer, bushman”  
“Thanks mate. Not too bad yourself” After a moment of silence, Sniper turned to face Spy.   
“Wanna ditch this dump and get some rest back at the base?”  
“Oui” and with that, the two men left the bar and walked back to the base for their beauty sleep.


End file.
